Incredible Hercules Vol 1 141
(Main Story) (Agents of Atlas' Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Alex Garner | CoverArtist2 = Michael Avon Oeming | Production1_1 = Irene Lee | Quotation = It's all right, Athena. I know. He's dead. | Speaker = Amadeus Cho | StoryTitle1 = Assault on New Olympus, Finale: Everybody Dies | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Writer1_2 = Fred van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Rodney Buchemi | Inker1_1 = Rodney Buchemi | Colourist1_1 = Guillem Mari | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ; * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Automata Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Typhon recalls the story of how Gaea gave birth to him to destroy the Olympians and sent all but Athena to Egypt disguised as animals. Athena was disgusted with her father's cowardice, so Zeus rose up and sent Typhon into Tartarus by dropping Mount Etna on him. Now he revenges himself upon Zeus's child form in the present. Zeus himself, enraged over Typhon killing Hera, charges at his nemesis. Down in Hephaestus' forge below Olympus Group HQ, a lightning bolt strikes Athena's petrified form, returning her to flesh and blood. However, she now wields Zeus' thunderbolt, now calling herself Athena Panhellenios, meaning Zeus is dead. Thanatos then appears to brings both Zeus' and Hera's souls to the underworld. Hercules, so fueled by his anger that Typhon betrayed Hera as he predicted, snatches Hephaestus' key to the lift to Continuum. He tells Amadeus Cho to stop smiling. Amadeus apologizes, revealing that he thought Thanatos was here for him if he died. Hercules assures him that such a thing was ridiculous and tells him that he will not become a true hero unless he lives. Athena steps in between them, telling Hercules to go and stop Typhon, while she and Amadeus assists the Avengers. As soon as the two part ways, Athena turns her attention to Delphyne, stripping her of her position as queen of the Amazons and eternal imprisonment in the bowels of the building. Delphyne says that she does not care, as she is reverted back to her gorgon form. When Hercules arrives at the top floor, he finds Zeus' child body. Typhon then appears, goading him. Enraged, Hercules charges at the Titan, right through the Continuum portal, right into the new Earth. Typhon reveals that this world is devoid of people, gods and heroes. Once this world is completely replicated at the quantum level, Typhon intends to leave everyone, including himself trapped on the doomed Earth, so that he may complete his task of destroying the gods. Hercules retaliates, refusing to let it happen and swears to kill him for it. However, Typhon is protected by Aegis' breastplate. Taking Hercules' Admantine Mace, he brutally wounds the Prince of Power. Luckily, Hercules shoves the bottle filled with water from the River Lethe into his mouth, causing Typhon to forget who he is and where he is. Nonetheless, he urges to end Hercules. But before he could, Hercules regains his mace and pulverizes Typhon's face. He then tries crawling to Continuum. Then suddenly, he sees Athena at the other end of the portal and asks for her assistance. Unfortunately, his sister says that she cannot do that, with the need for a new Prince of Power, Amadeus. She reveals that she tricked Mastermind Excello, who is downstairs, helping the Avengers defeats Hera's loyalists, into thinking his death was inevitable. She also confesses that she is his true mother, having persuaded Zeus into fathering him through Alcmene, tricked Hera into breastfeeding him to grant him his invulnerability and helped him in his Twelve Labours. Though she admits that it is the hardest thing for her to do to let him die, she will do it to make sure only one Prince of Power exists. Hercules is enraged that she sees both he and Amadeus as nothing more than pawns and asks if she will let the Earth die. Athena responds by destroying the quantum replicator, saving the Earth, but leaving Hercules to die. The explosion destroys the top of the building. The Avengers quickly race to the top, where Athena lies that Hercules sacrificed himself. The Avengers, Athena and Hebe then lament Hercules' loss. | StoryTitle2 = Godmarked Part 5: To Battle a God! | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist2_1 = Wil Quintana | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = Down beneath Olympus HQ, Aphrodite has come to challenge Venus to a showdown. Venus is willing to sacrifice herself for her friends and accused the Goddess of Love from shirking form her duties. An insulted Aphrodite commands Namora to grab the other Agents of Atlas. Venus fought in the only way she knew how: by singing. Aphrodite joined in as well. Their songs was heard by both humans and mythological creatures, up and below. Aphrodite, realizing that Venus was right, ran up and kissed her. She gives Venus the Cestus, so that the Olympians will acknowledge her status. Aphrodite then departs, to find her own way. The Agents of Atlas then go up top, where Namora is shocked by Hercules' death. All this is being told to a satyr, who tells his students that Venus is a new goddess in this world to bring both peace and love. | Solicit = "ASSAULT ON NEW OLYMPUS," Finale! IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS! The past two years of storylines in Incredible Hercules have been building to one climactic moment, and here it arrives at last! The final showdown between Hercules and Typhon! Amadeus Cho becomes a true hero at last! And just why was Athena so happy at the end of "Sacred Invasion," anyway? All secrets are revealed in what is undoubtedly the most shocking ending of the year! Don't tell the Internet why we had to call this issue "EVERYBODY DIES!" PLUS! A bonus backup story featuring the AGENTS OF ATLAS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}